


never stop

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Funny Shit, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, aoba is always the bottem bitch, some tags are hints to upcoming stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is everyday life for noiz aoba clear and kojaku toue is gone but more problems and trouble come with joy and laughs so i will shut up and begin also this my first one so yea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. summer she is nice

**Author's Note:**

> noiz has felling  
> ren is well will be along soon  
> same for mink  
> this takes place after the fall of toue and you can infere from the story what happened and didnt happen  
> clear and aoba live at clears home  
> kojaku and noiz live at kojakus place  
> thats it

aoba san wake up im still inside of you 

mmm wait WHAT 

you fell aslep in my arms and i loved it clear said with a giant smile 

TAKE IT OUT 

ok aoba san a wet sound can be heard and a kiss from clear makes it somewhat better 

we have to meet with noiz and kojaku san today clear said while holding aoba  
yea we said we would all go to the beach to start of summer but i forgot to get swimming trunks and sun screen but i dont have to get it now 

no but it would be bad if-- 

the sound of aoba's coil cut off clear its noiz

Hello 

aoba change of plans no swimming

YESSSSSZZSS was flying in aobas mind 

you guys come over here insted 

why? 

because me and -- GOTCHA BITCH  
thats not good is it aoba san 

oh yo aoba  
kojaku san  
hey clear  
GET OFF ME  
no noiz  
GET OF OR I MAKE YOU  
what you gonna do 

hEY DONT BITE ME YOU BRAT 

YOU LIKE DONT YOU 

NO I DONT 

 

were still here you know and its the start of summer so what are we doing Aoba said that gigling at noiz and kojaku

just COME OVER AT 4:00 ok YOU SHUTED UP NOW BUNNY BOY DID YO--  
your REALY HARD NOW (noiz)  
NO Mabby so but ITS FROM YOU (koujaku im doing this so you konw whos talking )  
DOING WHAT  
cause you WAIT YOUR HARD TO YOU BRAT

aoba looked at clear who was trying to hold in the laughter so was i but we couldnt anymore  
Haaa haa HAAA me and clear laughed together

WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ? they said together  
you two  
you guys we will be there ok well hang up so you two can fuck bye (hangs up) 

aoba san are you hungry?  
yea but can we saty like thiz for a bit  
sure  
they snugeld up together still naked but warm  
i love you aoba san  
i love you to clear

after breakfeast and showers its 12:05  
aoba and clear get dressed and go out to into the woods and come to a open area  
a few trees green grass and one big saukura tree they sit unddr it they do this everyday it mostly ends in them walking home and making out on special days it ends with sex sometimes on saturdays but today was for to kill time they played cards clear won 5 times they then watched some videos on youtube some gaming some vine and then a movie 

3:00 and they were just siting there holding hands and looking at nature aoba kissed clear and it turend into them making out but it was inturpeted by a alarm on aobqs coil 3:32  
we should get going  
yea we should clear


	2. unexpected friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kojaku and noiz pov of the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im new to this but next chapter will be long will be out tomorrow

WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT they said at the same time   
you two we will be there okwe will hang up so you two can fuck bye 

(aoba hung up ) 

so kojaku said   
What   
you look better with your hat off :)  
shut up noiz said that while blushing   
you could use a hug and a kiss  
what i could use YOU STIL FUCKING HARD  
yea so your my boyfriend noiz 

kojaku then kiss noiz and slides his hand up his shirt   
im on top kojaku whispered that when they stoped   
Fine but first 

noiz 's hand rushed to kojaku's now hard dick   
kojaku was starteld and before he knew it noiz was kissing him first lips  
then tounges started to tangle around eachorthers mouths   
they were enjoying this loveing it untill  
a knock came at the door it was rappied then stoped   
both anoyed they got up to find out who was about to get fucked up for disturbing the peace   
when the door opend noone but a 

OMG noiz said  
the kojaku when two babies were siting in a crib one dark blue haired and brown haired   
theres a note with two names ren and mink 

and thats it   
FUCK they both said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they are here mink and ren are now in our lives


	3. caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no words

aoba and clear were now at kojaku's place and when the door opens they see two cute 6 year olds 

WHAT ?????  
NOIZ SAN you had kids with kojaku san 

NO dummies 

then who are they aoba said in very squeky voice  
for the names ren is the dark haired one and mink is the brown haired one 

hi ren said hi to aoba and clear mink just waved 

there so cute clear squeled  
yay im cute 

wheres kojaku? aoba asked  
right here had to use the bathroom 

ok now PLZ HELP US KIDS ARE NIGHTMARES 

first thing where did they come from 

we have no idea there door step kids  
i like ren  
clear stop he might not like you shakeing him

i like you to and blue haired guy yellow hair is mean  
take them 

are you two lost  
i dont know i woke up and saw black hair man  
hope you like foster care  
no noiz you cant just do that  
yea i can  
i dont like the yellow hair man can i come with you ren was pulling clears coat  
aoba san can we  
well n--  
plzzzzzzz aoba san  
(how can i say no to him) ok fine but one  
then mink can stay here  
realy kojaku you know i hate kids  
aw come on hes cute arent you so cut---- ahhhhhhhhh  
dont touch me The kid said that after bite kojaku's finger  
he can stay he dosent like you so yea noiz actually had a smile

3 hours and clear and aoba can have ren and noiz and kojaku can have mink. so clear where is he gonna sleep at?  
in my room but i have to check it since i havent be in there for a while aoba san its so great wd have a child!  
yea but i dont even know how to raise one. you can ask tae san she raised you.  
ok but im gonna need to tell her. wait WHERE DID he go DIDNT YOU HAVE HIM CLEAR?  
no aoba san plzzzzzzz dont be mad he mig-- aoba san i found him but hes taller and bigger?  
what? hes taller aoba san like hes 12 hm kids are weird  
no your weird dad. WHAT diiiii~~~~~dddd he just call me dad  
yea why clear?  
YAYYAYAAYAYYAYAYYAYyayYaay im A DAD YAYAYAYAYAYYA aoba san I love him!!  
oh god.

 

next day

aoba called his grandma and after some long talk he told her and there coming over there today 

clear has ren taken a shower yet  
yes aoba san he's ready  
they made there way to his grandmas house tae san was there with yosie san  
aoba san hows are you and you have a child would you like some cake om whats your name sweety  
ren and yes please  
follow me ren 

AOBA come in the living room  
yes grandma  
so you have a kid  
WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING AND YOU CLEAR WHY DIDNT YOU STOP HIM

tae san we got him from noiz san and they were found on the door step.

well then i need to talk to them to  
but first you two why are you here ?  
well we were wondering if you could help us .  
ok with you gone it get lonely and he is cute ok i get him during the week ok  
thank you tae san  
now im going to go buy him some clothes yoise come with ren we will be back later  
aoba san im gonna miss him  
we get weekends clear  
oh yea well aoba san we have a child so were pretty much maried  
no were not (but soon) hey clear they wont be back for a while so i realy want to touch you  
oh ok aoba san  
they went to aobas room still the same they got on the bed and started to kiss while aoba took off his coat and shirt and so did clear  
aoba san your already ready  
shut up  
ok aoba san  
clear's hand grabed aoba's dick stroking it he stoped to pull of his pants and slowly incresing speed ah clear stop i want to do you no your the bottom bitch what clear started to suke aobas now hard dick licking and deep throuting aoba came very fast sorry no its fine ok eh wait clear then stood up and grabed aobas legs spredding them and pusing his cock in dry ahh clear dose it fell good aoba san noo but yea rappied sound of skin hitting skin untill clear cums in aoba he he sorry aoba san its fine ok clear kiss aoba and then aoba hugs clear whatcha doing hm HmHMMMMM WHAT were back its ren can i play


	4. movie night!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night  
> beware the bitting  
> also everybody this takes place 5 years after mink and ren showed up  
> ren is 16 l mink is 17  
> after hostpital trips ren and mink found out there not related sooooooooooo they may become a couple keep it in the sorta family i gusse ok start one last thing after a talk with aoba and clear. clear now only says someones name and not san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might not be able to finish this story so i i stop posting randomly you know why ok goood bye enjoy :)

cinnmonboy:  
hey ren you got plans tonight?

bluewolf:  
no why?

cinnmonboy:  
oh well i got my permit to drive but im kinda not suposed to be driving without a adult but pepole think im over 26 so you wana do some kinda illegal driving ? plz :l 

bluewolf:  
ok when?

cinnmonboy:  
30 minutes k

bluewolf:  
ok 

ren was very happy he like being with mink now it wasent weird since the dna test he had deep felings for mink like a fat kid for a burger he didnt know when he should confess to mink but he planed to soon.while ren was texting mink clear and aoba were making cookies and brownies for movie night with noiz koujaku and this was a thing they do twice a month

aoba the cookies are done how are the brownies ready. yes clear there done and where are the containers at oh found them so when do we go? when they tell us aoba.  
speaking of whice you guys ready ok comeone hey guys im going somewhere with mink ok but be back before we get back ok ok mr rulemaker noiz there on there way hey dad im going to (shit forgot what was the lie i made up) om to work with ren this late?* yea they guys that work now got in a crash so were filling in for them ok bye he's lying you know yea i know noiz and i will just make sure he dosent get away with it (mink found a old car abandon with keys and kept it hiden from everyone execpt ren ) cinnmonboy: ren where are you at bluewolf: almost there just wait mink sat in the car thinking he had trusted ren had faith in ren and he wanted to find out who he was and why did they show up with amnisa he knew ren had felling for him but he didnt want to get into all of that untill he was sure he felt the same way. ok movie is redy to go guys koujaku got on the sofa puting his arms around noiz.clear was letting aoba lay his head in his lap while the movie started it was a horror movie imagine fnaf in a movie and then they watched a movie clear got 3 minutes in turned out it was a porono they fell asleep in the middle of the 3rd movie 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want ren x mink coment yes or no
> 
> and sorry cause i forgot i had this and i did this at like 2 in the morining i got sleep alot but i wanted to write


	5. cinnmonwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut between mink and ren thats if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still new to this

when ren got to the car he was still thinking aoba was following him little did he know he is asleep

 

so what we doing? ren asked with a smile

eh wanna go for a walk in the woods? 

ok but i didnt need to walk this much today?

it may be dark but its a nice sight. mink said as getting out 

there was a path in the woods where in the day filled with the sound of birds and bugs sang and wasent as beutiful as it was at night

they walked depper in the woods and came to a trail going up mink wants to race up it ren also wants to so a race it is  
and ren speeded passed mink but he caught up quickly it was like the race you have with your brother and its fun 

ren got to the top first mink was only a foot behind 

i won! ren tried to yell but he was out of breathe so was mink 

the veiw was amazing beutiful and it was the most of morjama but from a far wonderful sight to behold

they both sat down on the suprisingly not wet grass 

and here it comes

hey om mink 

yea 

can i tell you something?

sure.

ren took a deep breathe

i have big fellings for you like well ... i love you 

 

mink knew but he didnt know what to do he know for a while but wantd to gain info on what happend before the were on that doorstep but maby he could and gain a very good looking that loved him

ren started to frown but

wha-- mink placed a kiss on his lips and putted his hand on rens 

i love you to

with that said mink kissed him and this time it went deep ren slid his tounge in minks mouth and mink putted his hand on rens head ruffling his hair ren putted his arms around mink 

 

mink and ren were happy and then even happier when mink putted his hand rens leg he felt a bonner

he smiled when ren blused mink got up and so did ren 

 

mink grabbed ren and started to run down the path untill they got to the car and got in the back 

for moment they stared at eachorther smilling and they kissed and ren started to undo minks belt and zipper

mink alowed it and when be was done ren pulled out his erct dick and sliding his toung up and down it mink grabbed rens hair pulling him up and kissing him deep while undoing rens pants a strokeing it 

 

mink started jerking him of and ren did the same for mink while he kisses rens neck and licking it 

mink stop jerking me i wanna cum with you 

ok well i do this 

mink putted two of is fingers in rens entrance

ren was relising moans but it was interupted when mink slid his fingers out and ren changed positions so he was in minks lap 

ready ren

yes mink slid in and he started to speed up but comforting ren by holding him and kissing him

unexptedly ren came all over minks chest but he didnt mined 

right after that mink came

sorry .ren and mink said that at the same time

i knew. i knew for a while 

about what oh yea. you did?

you blush to much. 

we should get home. 

can i stay with you ren because i pretty sure they rell asleep at koujaku's place 

yea

they gaterted there clothes and mink putted the car back and walked home with ren 

after they both took a shower it was 1:08 

we sould go ti bed

yep we stayed up to long ren got in his bed and mink got on the couch 

this wasent right. mink thought

he got up and went to rens bed and got next him and wrraped his arms around him

they both were only wearing boxers so it was very warm 

i love you mink

i love you to ren 

a kiss said goodnight for them and they fell asleep


	6. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it

so i was shit at this and probly still am but now i have ideas on what i want to do and boy will take a hell of a long time so just a fyi bye for now  
btw i may come back to this.


End file.
